


Artificially Fucked

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Light Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Ryan and Mica have some fun with pheromones [the fun is sex].





	

Ryan barely gets in the door of his apartment before Mica is on him. It's been a busy day and they've spent a good bit of it either texting or whispering in corners when they had even the slightest bit of free time. Werewolves don't really have a ‘mating’ season but in Los Santos, a large part of the werewolf population starts getting frisky in late November when it starts being too cold to do anything else.

While this doesn't particularly affect him or Mica, she does seem to be far more energetic lately. Ryan truly can't and doesn’t want to complain. She's so small but strong and her lithe frame shoves him against the wall with ease. He lets out a small ‘oaf’ only to laugh a little when she tries to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. Mica makes an annoyed snort. Before he gets the chance to lean down for her, however, she grabs the collar of his shirt in both hands and yanks him down.

“Don’t laugh at me,” she grumbles as she kisses him. “You tall fuck.”

“No promises,” he replies, giving her a little grin. She smiles back, little bits of her sharp teeth poking through, and it puts a shudder to Ryan's spine. This, of course, just makes her grin more. She pushes him back against the wall, knocking his feet from under him and supporting his weight by her grip on his collar. This time Mica kisses him much harder, smothering him with teeth and tongue and painted lips. He grasps for her faintly to hold himself up but she doesn't seem to notice much. Her flat tongue in his mouth makes his blood run hot and he whimpers as she kisses him so deeply.

Mica pulls away as Ryan lets out an annoyed grunt at the sudden stop. He wipes some spit from his mouth with his finger and she smirks smugly. It's really no secret they're dating especially when he shows up with clearly werewolf bite marks all over the place. Or a bruised mouth. Or a limp. Or the fact that they just make out _everywhere_. She pulls him back to his feet by his wrists and happily leads him back to the bedroom.

Eagerly, Mica twists out of her shirt, still somewhat bloodstained from earlier, and does that little shimmy she likes when she wants him to touch her. That's usually what it means, anyways. Sometimes it means ‘I want to bite you’. Ryan approaches her easily, gingerly reaching down to palm one of her breasts through her bra. He leans down to kiss her again and she grabs at the front of his jeans as they do.

“Mm, hold on,” he murmurs between her teeth. Mica replies with a disgruntled but puzzled ‘mrp’ of a noise but recedes all the same. “I got something.”

“Is that why you were late?” she huffs back.

“Barely,” Ryan assures fleetingly. He makes a quick search of his pocket to find the little vial that had, fortunately, arrived in the mail today. Of course, they've been having sex every day for the past week so it's not surprising, really. Mica looks at it curiously, giving her fluffy little tail an interested wag.

“Alright, what the hell is it?” she finally asks.

“Artificial heat,” he explains. “Werewolf grade, of course.” Mica furs her brows a little, giving another questioning wag of the tail as she scrutinizes the bottle again. He knows for some werewolves, they can't have sex at all without heat and others hate it passionately. Mica hasn’t shown to be either of these kinds of people but he does know that it doesn't make her manic. It's really a mixed bag with werewolves.

“And you want to try that?” she asks, perhaps not fully sure why he’d want to. At the surface, it may seem like he's not getting much out of it, being a human-based creature and all, but there's a lot more to heat than just the smell.

“If you're up for it,” Ryan agrees. She seems to consider it a moment before nodding.

“Yeah,” Mica murmurs. “I haven't been with someone in heat for a while, honestly.” Fairly, what Ryan knows about werewolves in heat is that they’re very aggressive sometimes to the point of injury for both parties. For good reasons, of course, but it takes a very determined person to try to have sex with a werewolf in heat when they haven’t been together long.

Ryan looks at the bottle again. He’s read all the warnings and instructions already but it was really nothing to be bothered about. Most of them were warnings about how the affected werewolf could become manic or aggressive and how it’s safest to make sure they’re in a harness the first time in case they need to be held back and how it is absolutely never, never to be used on humans as a werewolf could easily murderify a human on accident. Nothing to worry about.

When he opens the bottle, Mica’s tail immediately goes into overdrive. She stands on her toes to get a better look at it and what he’s doing, suddenly much more interested than she was a moment ago. The instructions were very clear that it wouldn’t take a lot of this stuff. Ryan carefully dabs a little on the inside of either wrist, on the junction of his neck, and slightly more on his clit. He pops the cap back on and places the bottle safely out of reach.

Mica takes his wrist and eagerly sniffs at it, then the other. She seems somewhat puzzled initially, rapidly wagging her tail only to slow it down before wagging it even faster. Ryan’s heartbeat quickens, only aiding in helping the scent seep in. He sits on the edge of the bed and Mica sniffs the crook of his neck. At the moment, all she seems to be doing is figuring out what’s going on. They’ve been dating a while now so this is probably a little out of the ordinary; he’s never smelled like this before.

As she nuzzles him a little, Ryan anxiously awaits what she’s going to do. The answer which turns out to be, bite the shit out of him. With minimum warning, Mica sinks her teeth into his shoulder and Ryan shudders out a gasp that fades into a needy whimper. She pushes him back against the bed by her bite, drawing the wounds open more and drooling blood through his shirt. When she lets go, she kisses the spot instead and Ryan shivers. Mica rubs his wet cunt through his jeans with her fingers and he arches to her touch.

“How- is it?” Ryan asks between shuddered pants.

“Good,” Mica replies shortly. “Really good.” While the heat itself doesn’t affect him, Mica certainly does. Her hard cock rubs against his thigh, enticing him to what comes next. Foreplay is tiring when they’ve been at it most of the day. As she slips her hand down the front of his boxers and rubs her fingers against his slick folds, he wraps an arm around her neck and moves in to kiss her bloody mouth.

Mica moves away from him to grab some lube and as she does, he hurriedly shucks off his pants and boxers. She only hikes her skirt up, unable to be bothered to take it off completely, and her shiny red cock stands at eager attention. Ryan moves back on the bed to assure he’s in a good position and rubs his cunt as she climbs on after him. She’s very focused now, her teeth ever so slowly protruding further out and her ears shifting up towards the top of her head. He shifts his knees apart so she can rest between them comfortably, their size difference particularly noticeable in times like these.

With a heavy hand, she coats his pussy with lube and rubs his engorged clit between her fingers. Ryan groans lowly and Mica leans up to kiss him again, pressing her tongue into his mouth and smearing his blood between them. The metallic taste only amps up his excitement. She moves in closer, rubbing her hard cock against his cunt and slicking them both thoroughly with lube. Every little rock of her hips grinds against his clit in a way specifically meant to tease him.

Mica tugs at his bottom lip with her teeth and he makes a small, muffled noise in reply. She reaches down momentarily to press the tip of her cock against his cunt properly and Ryan grunts with anticipation. Usually she’ll tease him a little first or at the very least, make him beg. Whether it’s the heat or all the teasing from today, she doesn’t do that. With a swift buck, she thrusts her hard cock in all at once and Ryan arches against the bed.

Not wasting even a second, Mica latches onto his hips and fucks him hard and fast. It catches Ryan a little off guard and he instinctively moves to hold onto her small frame so she doesn’t slide him across the bed. Again she bites him, but gentler this time, not drawing any blood but certainly bound to leave a bruise or two. He gasps, her hard cock striking the back of his cunt again and again relentlessly.

“Mica,” Ryan rasps out. Mica grips his hips harder, angling him to assure she can hit that spot he loves. Her teeth come to his throat but she doesn’t bite before moving to his other shoulder. She seems to be looking for somewhere to catch a grip of him. Ultimately, she returns to bite down again in the same shoulder as before, adding another set of teeth marks in his skin and his shirt, and shifts her hips up. Ryan whimpers as she pushes her cock in so deep, grinding the hard tip against his womb.

“Ah, Mica,” he moans out again. He can feel her knot press against his cunt with every thrust, rubbing against his clit and making him ache for it. Ryan starts meeting her thrusts, rocking his hips into her with each one, and Mica growls into his flesh. She’s going at him so hard and so fast, he’s already on the brink of orgasm. Obviously she knows this, too, because she’s sure to grind her knot against his clit with a fine, firm pressure that makes him squirm.

“Please-” Ryan begins and before he can even complete it, Mica firmly pops her knot between his slick lips. He chokes on a gasp of a breath, clinging to her shoulder blades even tighter as the tip of her cock kisses flush against his cervix and her knot swells inside of him. Drool clings to his mouth as he’s stretched around her. She ruts against him, putting that extra little pressure on his clit he needs to tip over the edge.

Ryan groans loudly as he comes, squeezing down around her as she pumps searing hot cum straight into his womb. Her knot seems so much bigger than usual, not allowing so much as a drop to leak out. He tries to catch his breath but it’s hard with her cock still throbbing inside him. Mica releases her grip of his shoulder and pulls the collar of his shirt aside to lick at the little wounds gently. They’ll scar but that’s nothing new.

“Are you okay?” Mica asks as she adjusts a little to not lean on him. Ryan tilts his head back against the pillow. His belly feels swollen and heavy but not in a particularly bad way. He arches against the bed faintly and the pull on his cunt makes him huff but he nods.

“Yeah,” he assures. “You alright?” Mica nods in return.

“Yeah,” she agrees. “Wanna go again?” Ryan laughs as he reaches down to rub his clit, her knot still throbbing with every ounce of cum she packs into him.

“Once your knot deflates, absolutely.”

She grins happily.


End file.
